civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Norwegian (Civ6)
movement cost to embark or disembark. Naval melee units can heal in neutral territory. |leader = Harald Hardrada |leader-bonus-name = Thunderbolt of the North |leader-bonus-description = +50% toward naval melee units. Naval melee units gain the ability to perform coastal raids. Gain the Viking Longship unique unit with Sailing. +50% toward naval melee units. Naval melee units gain the ability to perform coastal raids. Gain the Viking Longship unique unit with Sailing. Pillaging and coastal raiding grant , in addition to , for Mines, and , in addition to , for Quarries, Pastures, Plantations, and Camps. |leader-agenda-name = Last Viking King |leader-agenda-description = Builds a strong navy, and likes civilizations that do the same. Dislikes civilizations that neglect their navies. |empire_name = Norwegian Empire |adjectives = Norwegian |location = Europe |size = Est. 48.7 thousand square miles (385.2 thousand square km) |population = Most recent est. 5.1 million |irl-capital = Various (Trondheim, Bergen, and Oslo) }} The Norwegian (or Norse) people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are navy (#2A3380) and red (#EA2D19), and they are led by Harald Hardrada. The Norwegians' civilization ability is Knarr, which allows them to traverse Ocean tiles once they research Shipbuilding, removes the additional Movement cost of embarking and disembarking, and allows their naval melee units to heal in neutral territory. Their unique unit is the Berserker, and their unique building is the Stave Church (which replaces the Temple). Strategy Upon launch, Norway was widely considered to be the worst civilization of the vanilla version, due to the bonuses being too trivial and unimpactful. However, following a series of direct and indirect buffs to all 4 aspects of the civilization, in Gathering Storm, Norway becomes an absolute menace on any water map. Being one of, if not the most powerful naval powerhouse in the game, no coast is safe within the presence of the Vikings. Thunderbolt of the North What makes Norway so terrifying on water map is Harald Hardrada's leader ability, allowing naval melee units to be built at a cheaper cost with coastal raid ability (which is an exclusive ability of naval raiders for other civilizations). In vanilla and Rise and Fall, due to the fact that the efficiency of pillaging does not scale through the game, this ability might be useful to give you a head start, in terms of , , and at the beginning but it fell out of favor pretty quickly afterward. In Gathering Storm, not only does pillaging rewards scale into the late game, but also Harald is the only one that can gain and from pillaging (other leaders can only gain and , which is much less valuable). Just this alone allows Norway to be a constant annoyance to any civilization settled on the coast, since their progress in infrastructure is nothing but delicious prey for the Vikings. Most importantly, there is virtually no explicit counterplay to this coastal harassment of Norway, since Harald even has his own version of the Galley, the Viking Longship. It is stronger, faster, cheaper to build thanks to Harald's ability and can heal in neutral water thanks to Norway's ability. There is no way any other civilizations can churn out a navy strong and fast enough to protect their shore, especially after the nerfs to ranged units and City Centers against naval units (except for Phoenicia, don't try to pick on them, their Cothon and Bireme can fend you off with ease). You should invest in at least two Viking Longships, so that you will unlock the Eureka for Shipbuilding (the technology that allows you to cross deep oceans). The more water-dominated the map is, the more Viking Longships you should build, since it is much harder for any civilization to avoid the coast completely (these units are dirt cheap anyway, especially if you want to run Maritime Industries on top). Even later in the game when these units are obsolete, you can upgrade them in Caravels if you want, but you do not have to even if you have the to. The main purpose of these Longships remain the same, they are not to fight, but to harass. Naval melee units, overall, are really bad for full on Domination purposes. Of course, they will be much easier to kill as technology progresses, but if your enemies want to dedicate resources to build naval units to chase down and kill these Longships, let them. Your boats have brought home so much spoils of war for at least 2-3 eras anyway, these losses do not account for anything. Knarr On water-dominated maps, having the ability to cross oceans earlier than anybody else is absolutely game changing. It means you meet isolated City-states earlier for that precious free Envoy, scout out bountiful lands and send your Settlers there with little to no resistance thrown your way. The only civilization that can cross oceans earlier than you is the Māori, so if they are not in the game, you are pretty much free to do whatever for the first few eras up until other empires unlock Cartography (You can actually have a sense of whether or not Māori is in the game by sailing around and meeting City-states, if none or very few of them grant you a free Envoy on a map where landmasses are isolated, Māori is most likely present). Another equally crucial piece of bonus in Knarr is your naval melee units (most importantly, your Viking Longship) can heal in neutral water. This can lead to a "camping tactic", which is rather unsporting in all honesty, where you can pillage all of your enemies' districts and improvements, then retreat your ships into deep water, heal up and go back in once the districts and improvements get repaired. Your opponents will have to make a decision of leaving their infrastructure pillaged or fixing them for temporary yields just to get them pillaged once more, which is equally painful. Again, there is no explicit counterplay to this, even Māori. They can cross oceans earlier than you but they are no match against your Longships. The removal of embarking and disembarking Movement cost benefits both civilians (your Settlers and Builders) as well as your military units (especially your Berserkers, who already has extra Movement in enemies' territories). Victory Types As the undisputed king on the water, as long as the map is favorable, you can go for any Victory that you like. Domination is quite obvious, with your two unique units. Scientific Victory is within reach too, with the extra from pillaging, extra from the sheer amount of cities you own since you can cross oceans earlier, combined with the Stave Church's and God of the Sea pantheon's for sea resources. If Auckland is in the game, this will be even easier. Religious Victory is at least as, if not more, favorable than Scientific Victory. You have a unique Temple that grants extra , your Missionaries and Apostles can cross deep water early and fast, and other religious civilizations cannot spread their beliefs before you on a water map where all landmasses in isolation, and if other civilizations keep resisting, use your army of ships and Berserkers to spread the good word instead. Last but not least, unorthodox but feasible, is the Diplomatic Victory. All you have to do is to slot in Diplomatic League policy card and sail around, each time you meet a City-state where you are the first player they meet, you will get 2 free Envoys for free, just do an extra quest they have and you will be the Suzerain. This will establish a diplomatic foothold with City-states, so that when other civilizations start to compete with you in this area, they cannot topple all of your Suzerainty. This victory condition, however, should be eliminated quickly if, again, Māori is in the game, but every other more orthodox victory types are still there for you to take. The only victory type that Norway does not really have anything going for them is Cultural. It is feasible with extra cities from early colonization, but still, not the best way to make use of your bonuses. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Asger * Bjarke * Brynjar * Dustin * Eindride * Fritjof * Hakon * Knute * Stian * Trygve Females: * Asta * Bergljot * Eira * Freja * Gunborg * Helka * Inkeri * Magnhild * Signe * Thyra Modern males: * Arne * Donalt * Einar * Garth * Halvor * Lars * Nels * Oddvar * Sigurd * Ulf Modern females: * Astrid * Brita * Dagmar * Greta * Gunnhild * Inga * Liv * Ragna * Solveig * Valjeta Trivia * The Norwegian civilization's symbol is the valknut, which is associated with death, the transition from life to death, Odin, and Germanic paganism. * The Norwegian civilization ability is named after the Norse merchant ships used by the Vikings. * Norway is also playable in the Vikings, Traders, and Raiders! scenario. * As of the April 2019 Update, the Norwegian palace model depicts the Storting building, the seat of the modern-day Parliament of Norway, in Oslo. Gallery File:Civ6 berserker2.jpg|The Berserker, Norway's unique unit File:Civ 6 Viking Longships.jpg|The Viking Longship, Harald Hardrada's unique unit File:CivilizationVI Norway Stave Church.jpg|The Stave Church, Norway's unique building File:Norwegian capital.JPG|Norwegian capital in Medieval Era File:Norwegian capital in Classical Era after Gathering Storm update.png|Norwegian capital in Classical Era after Gathering Storm update Videos Related achievements Category:Norwegian